Captain Atom
Weisman, Greg (2012-07-24). Question #15195. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-07-24. | age (2010) = 70 Weisman, Greg (2011-12-19). Question #13818. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-12-19. | age (2016) = | species = Human | gender = Male | hair color = Iron (formerly blond) | eye color = Green (formerly blue) | relatives = Angela Adams (wife, deceased); Randy (son); Peggy (daughter) | affiliation = Justice League, formerly United States Air Force | powers = Flight, Invulnerability, Super strength, Energy Blast, Energy Absorption, Time Travel, Transformation | weaknesses = | equipment = | first = 102 | voice = Michael T. Weiss Greg Weisman (uncredited)Weisman, Greg (2012-04-28). Agendas. Young Justice Wiki. Retrieved 2012-04-28. }} Captain Atom, real name Nathaniel C. Adams, is a superhero and current leader of the Justice League. Physical appearance Nate Adams was a strongly built Caucasian male with blond hair and blue eyes. After his transformation, his entire body was covered in a silver skin, save for his gloves and boots, which are red. He has a stylized red atom symbol on his chest. He can, however, revert to his human form at will. History Early life Adams was born on May 30, 1940. He joined the Air Force, rising to the rank of Captain, and was also involved with air force intelligence during the Vietnam war. In 1968, Captain Adams received intel about a weapons smuggling ring. He reported to his commanding officer, General Lemar, though he did not know his superior was part of the ring. Lemar ordered Adams to investigate Hill 409, the site of the smuggling, with a squad. They were ambushed, and only Adams and his friend Lt. Yarrow escaped, the latter barely. Adams was certain Lemar had set him up, and confronted him about it. Minutes later, Adams was knocked out by a poison. Enos Polk killed Lemar with Adams's knife, and "arrived" moments later to arrest Adams for the crime. It had all been planned by Yarrow, who actually acted as the leader of the smuggling ring. Captain Adams was brought before court-martial, where he was defended by Yarrow. Adams claimed that he blacked out, and was possibly drugged, but there was no evidence for that story. The judge, Wade Eiling, convicted him to life in prison. Mattel DC Universe Young Justice Captain Atom Figure . Diapers.com. Retrieved 2012-02-17. Weisman, Greg (2011-02-10). Question #14292. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-02-11. Weisman, Greg (2012-07-19). Question #15147. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-07-19. By all records, Adams had committed suicide in his cell in 1968. Adams's wife moved on, and married Wade Eiling. She was always convinced of her husband's innocence. Her daughter agreed. and became a superhero, and eventually joined the Justice League .Weisman, Greg (2012-10-29). Question #16434. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-10-30. 2010 After the Team defeated Blockbuster in order to save Superboy from Cadmus, Captain Atom arrived with the rest of the League to confront the teen heroes about their unapproved mission. He joined an escort, made up of himself, Hawkman, and Hawkwoman, and the Green Lanterns Hal Jordan and John Stewart, who carried Blockbuster away to be secured. Captain Atom responded to a distress call from Green Arrow and Black Canary, and was one of eight Justice League members who battled Amazo. They eventually succeeded in taking the robot apart, but Amazo managed to copy his abilities and later used them against the Team. As part of the Team's training, Captain Atom was called in to give the young heroes a training in espionage. Because no-one paid attention to the boring lecture, Captain Atom decided to let them solve an old Vietnam war mystery instead: the alleged framing of Captain Adams. Captain Atom reviewed the case after the Team presented their findings. He was surprised his old friend Yarrow was involved, but more importantly, that Wade Eiling was not. Captain Atom made contact with Eiling, who persuaded him to meet his children, Peggy and Randy. After communications with the Cave broke down, the League investigated. Captain Atom used his powers to free Superboy from his trap of molten steel. He helped fix the Cave's computer system the next day. Captain Atom, Flash and Blue Devil fought one of Poison Ivy's giant plant creatures at a nuclear power plant near Taipei. After the plant crushed one of the chimneys, Captain Atom managed to absorb the radioactive spill. Captain Atom helped destroy the fifth ice fortress. Captain Atom attended a Justice League meeting concerning expansion of the League. Captain Atom was present at the press conference about the induction of Atom, Doctor Fate, Icon, Plastic Man and Red Arrow into the League. After being made a slave of the Light's mind control, Captain Atom welcomed Vandal Savage aboard the Watchtower with a silent kneel of obedience. In the halls of the Watchtower, the mind-controlled Captain Atom was attacked by Rocket and Aqualad, who managed to tag him with cure-tech. 2011-2015 Shortly before December 2015, Captain Atom encountered the new Blue Beetle. He reported his opinions on the young hero to Nightwing, who took them into account for his recruitment. He was also elected leader of the Justice League. 2015 Having been among the heroes and villains acquired by Kylstar as an asset, he was imprisoned in a crystalline cell with inhibitor emission orbs removing his abilities. Captain Atom saw Captain Marvel summon lightning to change his form to Billy Batson, and they noticed that the inhibiting device only affected his hero form. Captain Atom changed his own form to his civilian identity and broke himself free from the crystal prison, shattering the inhibitor before it could adjust to his new form. Now safe, he repowered and broke the inhibitors to Wonder Woman, Superman, and Superboy, and eventually Captain Marvel. The freed heroes discussed freeing the other prisoners, among which were several criminals, but also those who in the public eye are heroes such as Major Force. Captain Atom objected to freeing him, and as newly elected leader of the League, he pulled rank and decided against freeing the other captives for now, a decision Superman agreed with due to his own conflicts with the likes of Draaga. The heroes came to a window and discovered, to their dismay, that they were being held captive on the Moon. The heroes had difficulty getting their bearings in the crystalline corridors. Captain Marvel came up with a plan to find the teleporters that brought them to the Moon using Captain Atom's quantum senses to detect high-energy signatures, but the next moment the group was teleported inside a cell. They were addressed by Orb-One, providing translation for First Leader Kylstar, who told them they would remain where they were during their journey. Kylstar's ship then lifted off from the surface of the Moon and headed into space. The heroes waited patiently in their cell. After failing to convince Kylstar to return them to Earth, the heroes destroyed the ground beneath them rather than risk the unbreathable air in space. The heroes went along with their objective to find First Leader's teleportation device, only to be teleported to crystallized area with Kylstar. When questioning First Leader's plans to "reprogram" the team, Captain Atom was subsequently knocked across the room by a devastating punch from Kylstar. Captain Atom shot an beam of energy at Kylstar, only for it be redirected back at him. 2016 Captain Atom summoned the senior members of the Team—Nightwing, Miss Martian and Superboy—to a briefing in the Watchtower about a recent alien attack on the UN. John Stewart explained that Lobo's target, a Krolotean, was a bigger problem than the bounty hunter. John Stewart and Adam Strange suspected that Kroloteans were behind a recent theft of advanced Zeta-Beam technology on Rann. Captain Atom wanted to send a group of Leaguers to the planet, but Adam Strange revealed they were not welcome there; six were even wanted criminals. Captain Atom then agreed with Nightwing, that the Team should send a Squad instead. He also coordinated a combined League-Team attack on all known Krolotean locations on Earth, based on information provided by Strange. After Gamma Squad saved hostages from the Kroloteans, Captain Atom arrived on the scene with the rest of the Justice League and the Team. Captain Atom, Nightwing, Wonder Woman and John Stewart waited for Zeta Squad to return from Rann. Since it was a Team mission, Nightwing handled the debriefing, but Captain Atom listened attentively. When Adam Strange offered Sardath's suggestion of a Zeta-Shield, he was concerned that it would impede the League's own Zeta capabilities, but his worries were soon put to rest. What worried him more was the revelation of what the League did on Rimbor. He discussed it with Green Lantern, who would talk to the Guardians about it. After John returned with word from the Guardians, Captain Atom was not sure about the solution. He was reluctant to send all accused Leaguers to Rimbor to stand trial, but conceded. With the Zeta-Shield complete, Captain Atom was notified of its activation by Adam Strange and Eduardo Dorado Sr.. Captain Atom and Nightwing were discussing the threat of the Reach, and thought it best to make their presence known to the public. Aquaman revealed to them the Reach had already gone public themselves. Powers and abilities * Quantum field connection: :* Energy absorption: :* Energy blast: Weisman, Greg (2011-02-09). Question #14208. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-02-10. :* Flight :* Invulnerability: :* Quantum Senses: a sense that could, potentially, detect high-level energy signatures. :* Super strength :* Time travel: :* Transformation: Captain Atom can shed his silver skin at will. His body will temporarily light up in the process. Appearances Background in other media * Captain Atom is a hero originally published by Charlton Comics. Allen Adam of Earth-Four was a scientist who became an superhero after an accident "atomized" him. After the Crisis on Infinite Earths, he was reimagined as Air Force Captain Nathaniel Christopher Adam, who was exposed to an alien metal in a top secret government experiment during the Vietnam war. He was absorbed into the quantum field, and did not come out until the 80s. He became a member of the Justice League International and later leader of the Justice League Europe. During the Final Crisis, he became a pawn of the evil Monitor Solomon, and led a multiversal army as Monarch. * This is Captain Atom's third animated appearance. He first appeared in Justice League Unlimited (voiced by George Eads and Chris Cox) as living energy in a containment suit. This take on the character was also used in Superman/Batman: Public Enemies. After his debut on Young Justice, he also appeared in Batman: The Brave and the Bold (voiced by Brian Bloom), in an episode written by Greg Weisman, Todd Casey and Kevin Hopps. * The surname Adams was first used in the television series Justice League Unlimited, and carried over into Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Weisman stated that, even when he worked on the Captain Atom comic series in the 80s, he thought the surname "Adam" too artificial, and "Adams" felt more natural.Weisman, Greg (2012-01-26). Question #14076. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-01-26. References }} Category:A to Z Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Individuals with super strength Category:Individuals with the ability to fly Category:Justice League Category:Military